prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 056
Jean is worried when Leanne doesn't come home: Leanne phones her from the police station. Meg takes up Jean's invitation to say "I told you so" and refuses to let Jean bring Leanne back to the flat if she manages to get her bail. Bea examines Doreen's foot and is worried about the possibility of tetanus. Doreen is horrified by Lizzie's description of the symptoms: "you swell up and you can't close your mouth". Jean wants Leanne's conviction kept secret from Noeline and legally only Noeline's grandmother who is her guardian needs to know. Erica agrees to have the newspaper censored, even though the article doesn't mention Leanne by name. Bea asks Erica to get Greg to examine Doreen's foot: she phones him and he refuses. Karen wanders through the park hearing a series of voice over flashbacks about how hard she will find it to cope. Lizzie finds the article about Leanne in a rubbish bin. Bea brushes aside Monica's objections and declares a hunger strike until the women get adequate medical attention. Lizzie gives the newspaper clipping to Bea to possibly use to convince Noeline, who refuses to join the strike. Karen bumps into Melinda at University, but runs away from her when Melinda lets other students know Karen had been inside. Melinda catches up with her and persuades her to go out for a drink with her later. Noeline is the only one to break the hunger strike, so Bea tells her about Leanne. Noeline throws a plate on the floor, which starts a disturbance and the women are locked in the dining room. Bea tells them to barricade the gate from the other side , but regrets being forced into the action as she believes she will be transferred after the protest is over. Meg pleads with Greg to come to Wentworth and he agrees. Marjorie expects Karen to come for tea with a friend who is interested in "rehabilitation". Karen lets Marjorie down and goes to a pub with Melinda instead. Melinda invites her to come and stay in her flat so Karen goes to see Jean, who as her parole officer needs to be informed of the move. Erica negotiates with Bea, she agrees to end the blockade if she can see Greg treating Doreen, so she is taken out of the dining room, putting Monica in charge until she returns. Greg tells Bea he cannot return to Wentworth as he has a new group of patients to look after. Bea is taken back to the dining room, but Monica and Noeline are keen to give the impression of good behaviour and have already persuaded the others to go back to their cells. Jim orders Bea to solitary for two weeks and Vera slyly does not tell him he will be opposing Erica's wishes. Jean agrees to let Karen move in with Melinda, as she was only a remand prisoner so the consorting rule does not apply. Erica is cross with Jim for undermining her order, but agrees that Noeline can still be released on the due date and Monica's "assistance" should be mentioned to her parole board. Melinda goes to see Greg, and repeats her demand for an abortion. He warns her that he's been investigating the legal position and that having an abortion would lay her open to a charge of perjury meaning she would have to serve her original suspended sentence. Next episode Episode 057 Previous episode Episode 055 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes